On the Edge
by authorwannabe101
Summary: Companion one-shot to Wolf's Daughter?. Happens the night that Ben found out. K-Unit plays truth or dare. Open to find out why it is T.


On the Edge

**I am so sorry! It's been almost three weeks since I posted the epilogue! This is, in case you haven't figured it out, a companion one-shot to _Wolf's Daughter?_. Now, this takes place the night of Chapter 5, after Ben found out. What exactly happened? Truth or dare, that's what. Lynx gives Wolf quite a scare. Rated T for sex references. It is not a lemon, in case you are wondering. Nothing actually happened! I do not own Alex Rider or the song 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'.**

* * *

**What happened at the end of Chapter 5:**

_Ben's POV:_

_ I nodded again, then smiled, "Thank you."_

_ "Sorry?" Lynx asked, confused._

_ "Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me enough to do so."_

_ She smiled, Wolf tried to hide his, Snake tried to be subtle and wipe away his tears, Badger did a Snake, and Eagle yelled, "Party!"_

_ All was well._

* * *

**What happened after, in this one-shot:**

_Third Person POV:_

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Eagle cried after everyone had settled down.

"What?" Lynx asked warily, aware that the answer might mean death to her sanity.

"We should play truth or dare!"

At this, Wolf, Lynx, Snake, Badger, and Fox bolted upright to stare at him in horror. Then, Lynx settled back down and announced, "Great idea. Let's play."

"What?" The others all cried, while Eagle beamed.

She shrugged and replied, "Better this then something else that I dare not mention."

"Ooh! What?" Eagle demanded?

"I'm not saying," she replied, grinning at him while thinking 'Spin the bottle. Strip poker. Dare I think more?'

"Alright," Badger agreed, sighing. "Who's going first?"

At this, Lynx grinned. "Wolf. Truth or dare?"

He eyed her warily before replying, "Dare."

She yelped in excitement. "Get on top of our cabin and sing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' at the top of your lungs." (AN: Where did this idea? My twin dared me to get on our house's roof and do it. Thankfully, we weren't anywhere near our house at the time, and she eventually forgot about it.)

When she finished, Badger, Snake, Fox, and Eagle cracked up. Wolf cried, "NO!"

Lynx's eyes glinted. "Are you refusing my dare?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean- argh! Fine! I'll do it!"

They watched as he stormed out. After a few seconds, there was a thump from above, and then Wolf's voice could be heard. "Yeah, yeah, when I walk on by..."

* * *

"So, Lynx," Snake said once they had stopped cracking up again. "Truth or dare?"

She turned, surprised. "But it's Wolf's turn."

"So? He can make it up later."

"Alright. Dare." Lynx decided.

"I dare you to tell Wolf, when he comes back in, that you had sex with Eagle."

Both Lynx and Eagle froze. "He'll kill me!" She cried.

"You? What about me?" The SAS man fired back.

"Are you re-" Snake started repeating the words that Lynx had spoken to Wolf earlier.

"I'll do it." Lynx cut him off.

"Wait! Hold it! You can't, he'll kill me!" Eagle cried.

"No, he won't. We'll stop him." Fox said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, guys? Wolf stopped singing. He's coming." Badger pointed out.

Lynx stood up, gulping, but grinned mentally as an idea came to her.

* * *

Wolf looked mad when he came in, but also embarrassed. "The sergeant walked by."

Lynx swallowed a laugh and told him, "Wolf, I have news. I'm carrying Eagle's child."

Wolf opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and this time it stayed open. "You - you're pregnant?"

When she nodded, he spun on Eagle, who was staring at her, horrified. "What? No, no,-"

"Yes. Eagle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Lynx cut him off.

"Well, then, it's Snake's fault." Eagle said, adopting a I-didn't-mean-for-this-to-happen-and-it's-not-only-my-fault look.

"What do you mean, my fault?" Snake asked, mouth dropping open.

"Well, you walked in on us and just gave us the don't-get-caught-or-take-it-too-far glare. So, you didn't stop us in time. Thus, you're also at fault."

On the outside, he was serious, but on the inside, he was sniggering. If he was going down via a mad, parental Wolf, then Snake - the cause of all this - was going down with him.

"SNAKE!" Wolf roared, turning on the medic. In the background, Badger and Fox watched silently, wondering if they should interfere.

"I didn't! I swear, I-" Snake protested, sending glares at Lynx and Eagle at the same time.

"I! WILL! KILL! YOU!" Wolf howled. In his mind, though, there was a battle going on.

* * *

'Come on, Wolf, does she look pregnant to you?'

'No, but maybe it was only a week ago!'

'Well, what about when Snake freaked out about Lynx getting pregnant before? Why not now?'

'His opinion changed.'

'Why?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Ok, then what about Lynx? Do you really think so little of her that you believe she got herself pregnant?'

"Of course not!'

'Then do you think that of Eagle? And did you even know that they were together?'

'No, but it could have been a one time thing.'

'I suppose, but do you really believe that?'

'Enough with the believing!'

'Very well, but look at them closely. Badger and Fox as well. Does it all seem like a joke to them?'

'Why would it?'

'You are playing truth or dare.'

'It's my turn, though.'

'And if they decided to do this while you were out of the room? What then?'

'Fine, I'll look.'

And with this, Wolf surfaced from his inner argument. He paused in yelling, looking at them. Eagle looked like he was scared that he was going to be killed. Snake did too, but he looked mad about something as well. Lynx was also scared, but seemed to be holding in a laugh. Fox and Badger looked like they were laughing about something while debating about whether or not to intervene.

* * *

"Alright, you fooled me. What's really going on?" Wolf growled.

Badger sniggered and replied, "Snake dared Lynx to tell you that she had sex with Eagle, but she twisted it. Eagle then dragged Snake into the get-killed-by-Wolf fest."

Wolf nodded slowly, "I believe you."

At this, Eagle and Snake both sighed in relief. "I'm not getting killed!" The former cheered.

"I'm not being taken down with you!" The latter cried.

Lynx grinned, "Don't you like how I twisted it?"

Wolf, Eagle, and Snake all turned on her simultaneously, glaring. "No." The first growled. "You tricked me into thinking that you were pregnant! That is not funny! Now, you're grounded for a week."

"Ah, Dad!" She cried, pulling that card.

Wolf wilted, as expected. "Well... I guess it doesn't have to be a week. Two days."

Fox's eyes widened as he remembered what happened when he tried to do that with Lynx when she was still Alex. "Close your eyes! She's going to do the puppy dog eyes!"

But it was too late. She had pulled them, and Wolf crumbled. "Fine... you aren't grounded at all. But I must ask you, Snake... why?" Now, he was rebuilding himself and growling again. "Why did you trick me? What if I had just attacked Eagle?"

Snake frowned. "Eagle can handle himself. Besides, we would have stopped you. It was never going to go that far."

K-Unit's leader nodded slowly, then hissed, "Lynx?"

She gave her reply. K-Unit, being K-Unit, had to agree with her response, and all was forgiven. The rest of the night when smoothly, and they all had a great time. But, oh, you want to know what Lynx said? She shrugged, "If I was going to do it, and not refuse the dare, why not live on the edge while I was at it?"

**So, I hope you like it. Does anyone have ideas for another companion one-shot? Right now, I'm thinking of when Lynx actually does get pregnant, and Wolf's reaction to it. Please review!**


End file.
